starwarscollectiblesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Vintage Collection
center|The Vintage Collection Logo Beschreibung Die Vintage Collection wurde in den Jahren 2010 bis 2012 von Hasbro produziert und vertrieben. Die Gestaltung der Karten basierte auf den ursprünglichen Kenner-Figuren, welche von 1978 bis 1985 angeboten wurden. offizielle Produktbeschreibung von Hasbro Die beliebtesten 3 ¾ Inch Figuren (ca. 10 cm) der klassischen Saga inklusive Expanded Universe in Anlehnung an die schwarz-silberne Star Wars Verpackung der 80er Jahre. Ein Muss für jeden echten Star Wars Fan und Sammler. Original Verpackungstext Celebrate the legendary Star Wars saga that changed the universe forever! This collection brings to life the incredible story of good versus evil that captured our imagination and took us to galaxy far, far away. Iconic Star Wars heroes and villains are captured with incredible detail and premium features to commemorate each epic tale in the Star Wars saga. May the Force be with you! Basisfiguren Erscheinungsjahr 2010 *'Wave 1' **VC01 Dengar **VC02 Leia (Hoth Outfit) **VC03 Han Solo (Echo Base Outfit) **VC04 Luke Skywalker (Bespin Fatigues) **VC05 AT-AT Commander **VC06 C-3PO **VC07 Dack Ralter **VC08 Darth Vader **VC09 Boba Fett **VC09 Boba Fett (Return of the Jedi) **VC10 4-LOM **VC11 (Twin Pod) Cloud Car Pilot *'Wave 2' **VC12 Darth Sidious **VC13 Darth Vader (Anikin Skywalker) **VC14 Sandtrooper **VC15 Clone Trooper **VC16 Obi-Wan Kenobi **VC17 General Grievous **VC18 MagnaGuard **VC19 Clone Commander Cody **VC20 Yoda *'Wave 3' **VC21 Gamorrean Guard **VC22 Admiral Ackbar **VC23 Luke Skywalker (Endor Capture/Jedi Knight Outfit) **VC24 Wooof **VC25 R2-D2 **VC26 Rebel Commando **VC26 Rebel Commando (African American) **VC27 Wicket **VC28 Wedge Antilles *'Wave 4' **VC29 Kit Fisto **VC30 Zam Wessel **VC31 Obi-Wan Kenobi **VC32 Anakin Skywalker (Peasant Disguise) **VC33 Padmé Amidala (Peasant Disguise) **VC34 Jango Fett **VC35 Mace Windu **VC36 Senate Guard **VC37 Super Battle Droid *'Wave 5' **VC38 Clone Trooper (212th Battalion) **VC39 Luke Skywalker (Death Star Escape) **VC40 R5-D4 **VC41 Stormtrooper **VC42 Han Solo (Yavin Ceremony) **VC43 Commander Gree *'Wave 6' **VC44 Luke Skywalker (Dagobah Landing) **VC45 Clone Trooper **VC46 AT-RT Driver **VC47 General Lando Calrissian **VC48 Weequay (Skiff Master) **VC49 Fi-Ek Sirch (Jedi Knight) *'Wave 7' **VC50 Han Solo (Bespin Outfit) **VC51 Barris Offee (Jedi Padawan) **VC52 Rebel Fleet Trooper **VC53 Bom Vimdin (Cantina Patron) **VC54 ARC Trooper Commander **VC55 Logray (Ewok Medicine Man) *'Wave 15' **VC56 Kithaba (Skiff Guard) **VC57 Dr. Evazan (Cantina Patron) **VC58 Aayla Secura **VC59 Nom Anor **VC60 Clone Trooper (501st Legion) *'Wave 8' **VC61 Boba Fett (Prototype Armor) **VC62 Han Solo (In Trench Coat) **VC63 B-Wing Pilot (Keyan Farlander) **VC64 Princess Leia (Slave Outfit) **VC65 TIE Fighter Pilot **VC66 Salacious Crumb **VC67 Mouse Droid *'Wave 9' **VC68 Rebel Soldier (Echo Base Gear) **VC69 Bastila Shan **VC70 Ponda Baba (Walrus Man) Erscheinungsjahr 2012 *'Wave 14' **VC71 Mawhonic (Podracer Pilot) **VC72 Naboo Pilot **VC73 Aurra Sing **VC74 Gungan Warrior *'Wave 10' **VC75 Qui-Gon Jinn **VC76 Obi-Wan Kenobi **VC77 Ratts Tyrell & Pit Droid **VC78 Battle Droid **VC79 Darth Sidious **VC80 Anakin Skywalker **VC81 Ben Quadinaros & Otoga-222 **VC82 Daultay Dofine **VC83 Naboo Royal Guard **VC84 Queen Amidala **VC85 Quinlan Vos **VC86 Darth Maul *'Wave 11' **VC87 Luke Skywalker (Lightsaber Construction) **VC88 Princess Leia (Sandstorm Outfit) **VC89 Lando Calrissian (Sandstorm Outfit) **VC90 Colonel Cracken (Millenium Falcon Crew) **VC91 Rebel Pilot (Mon Calamari) *'Wave 12' **VC92 Anakin Skywalker Clone Wars Realistic Style **VC93 Darth Vader **VC94 Imperial Navy Commander **VC95 Luke Skywalker (Hoth Outfit) **VC96 Darth Malgus *'Wave 13' **VC97 Odd Ball (Clone Pilot) **VC98 Grand Moff Tarkin **VC99 Nikto (Skiff Guard) **VC100 Starkiller (Vader's Apprentice) ** VC101 Shae Vizla (Old Republic Bounty Hunter) *'Wave 16' **[Tano (The Vintage Collection)|VC102 Ahsoka Tano [The Clone Wars Realistic Style ]] **[Kenobi (The Clone Wars Realistic Style) (The Vintage Collection)|VC103 Obi-Wan Kenobi [The Clone Wars Realistic Style ]] **VC104 Lumat **VC105 Emperor's Royal Guard **VC106 Nien Nunb **VC107 Weequay *'Wave 17' **VC108 Jar Jar Binks **VC109 Clone Trooper Lieutentant **VC110 Shock Trooper **VC111 Princess Leia (Bespin Outfit) **VC112 Sandtrooper *'Wave 18' **VC113 Republic Trooper (The Old Republic) **VC114 Orrimaarko (Prune Face) **VC115 Darth Vader Basisfahrzeuge *AT-AP (All Terrain Attack Pod) *B-wing Fighter Vehicle (K-Mart) *Imperial AT-AT (All Terrain Armored Transport) (exklusiv bei Toys R Us erhältlich) *AT-AT Driver *Speeder Bike *Imperial TIE Fighter (exklusiv bei Target erhältlich) *Landspeeder Vehicle (exklusiv bei Target erhältlich) *Luke Skywalker's Snowspeeder (exklusiv bei Target erhältlich) *Luke Skywalker's Tauntaun (exklusiv bei Target erhältlich) *Obi-Wan's Jedi Starfighter *Republic V-19 Torrent Starfighter *Scout Walker (AT-ST) *Y-wing Fighter Vehicle (exklusiv bei Toys R Us erhältlich) Kategorie:Collections